


Creme

by thorsthot



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsthot/pseuds/thorsthot
Summary: this is just smut
Relationships: Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Creme

His tongue cascades down from the valley of your breasts to the edge of your naval. From there, he begins to kiss downward, the moisture of his wet kisses, tingle slightly more than his tongue did. Your legs are wide open, open for him and only him. He spreads you out even more, examining your wetness. The light glistens off of you as if you were a cinnamon roll covered in delicious creme. And Thor could say that you tasted that way.

He plants a soft kiss onto your clit, lips coming back for more. His tongue slips from his mouth and presses down onto your clit, working its way between your folds and dipping into your slick. He’s careful and attentive with the way he eats you. He’s careful, but still a tease, and at times, he’ll focus on just your clit, because at heart, he’s a pleaser. But, the moment you express how much you’re into it, he’ll move on. It makes you want more, lifting and grinding your hips into his face. To which, he’ll hold you down and focus exactly on the spot where you need him most.

Sometimes, his touches are soft. Other times, you can feel the roughness of his palms as he grips your thighs or your back. Typically, when he’s eating you out, his hands rest firmly on the back of your thighs. Your legs pressed against your chest to allow him to lick you up and down from your clit to your ass, as he so pleases. Although, sometimes when he’s fucking into you, missionary, he’ll sometimes spread you out even wider, his dick sliding deeper and deeper into you. Usually, he doesn’t fuck all the way into you, but, when you’re folded up like that, he can’t help but give you all of his dick.

And yes, Thor is a romantic. He’ll give you an ideal romantic night with roses, chocolate, and a very nice dinner. Or he’ll infuse it with romanticism on Asgard, having you bathed and dressed in the finest jewelry and clothes before he makes love to you. Milking every ounce of cum that he has into you, watching how quickly it spills out every time he pulls out of you. And when his fingers dipped into you to scoop out some of his cum, he’ll bring those fingers up to your mouth. Hungrily, you’ll suck on his fingers as if it were his cock covered in your juices. And this was the next best thing.

You snap out of the various sexual escapades between you and Thor to him slapping your thigh. He’s at the edge of the bed now. Shirtless, his sweatpants hang low off of his hips. He smiles once he notices you lingering eyes staring at the prominent bulge. Of course, though, he takes off the sweats. His dick looks delicious. His hand goes straight to it, fingers wrap around his own cock, sliding up and down his shaft while he gazes into your eyes. He never breaks contact with you, but you do, looking down at his cock then back into his eyes repeatedly.

“Well,” You begin. “Are you gonna fuck me or what?”

The smile on his face grows in size, and with his free hand, he drags you to the edge of the bed. His thumb attaches to your clit, rubbing it in slow circles. He removes himself, and with his other hand, his cock still firmly around it, he begins to slap it against your clit. Teasingly, he drags his cock down to your entrance, he doesn’t hesitate to slide into you slowly. His dick stretches you out. You can feel him in the pit of your stomach and he’s not even fully inside of you yet.

He rocks steadily inside of you, unable to stop his hand from coming up and snaking around your neck. He smiles at you once he begins to pick up the pace, leaning down to kiss your lips. He thrusts in a swift motion, in and out, in and out; occasionally moving his hips upwards. Every time he does that, you whimper. He knows it’s because you like it, but Thor being Thor, he’s not going to let you get the full experience yet.

He slides out of you to reposition, picking you up and carrying you to the center of the bed. You’re on your stomach now, back arched and legs spread just right for him to use you. His hands fall flat on your ass with a sting as he lines himself up behind you. Slowly, he becomes one with you, rocking gently into you. His hands are around your hips, giving him guidance to use you however he feels is best. His stroke game has a teasing rhythm every time he’s inside of you. It’s always just right and never enough at the same time until he seriously wants you to cum all over his dick. And you can’t help but meet him halfway whenever he’s behind you, throwing it back and matching his rhythm.

But when he gets bored, he’ll switch it up. Dragging you up by your hair, and wrapping a hand around your neck. His thrusts become harder and you can feel your own wetness pooling around his cock. He’ll slip his fingers into your mouth, making you choke on them, thrusting them in and out and in and out. You’ll cough and drool and spit on his fingers, and when you do, he’ll slap the side of your cheek. It’s not too hard, he doesn’t want to hurt you purposefully– but sex is always better with a little pain. He’ll place his fingers back into your mouth, repeating everything before only this time he’ll slap at your clit with the soaking hand. Even trying for another two fingers along with his cock inside of you.

He lets your neck go, pushing you down again. His foot presses your head to the bed as his fucks into you harder, hitting a spot that is designated solely for him. His pace slows as his hands go to your ass, your moans become irregular. He spreads your ass cheeks, watching as your cum coats his dick. He spits down, pressing his thumb against your asshole as he continues to fuck into you. Your eyes flutter closed at the sensation and your voice is hoarse. You wanna make it more fucked by letting him fuck your throat, but that’ll be for later.

It’s a never ending cycle of sparks and nerves every time he fucks you. You can feel it all inside of your core and the feelings get deeper and deeper cause you to get off at the simplest of touches. Thor could simply look at you and you’d be flooded right then and there. Not much talking needs to happen, just the two of you connecting in ways that you’ve never connected with anyone before. You could ask him to fuck you or make love to you, and he’d deliver exactly how you want it, whenever you’d want it.


End file.
